


All About Us

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, inspired by All About Us by He is We Ft. Owl City, more high society related stuff, uhh i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo grow tired of hiding their love for one another





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> An impulsive write~

Jongin takes a deep breath as he stands near the walls of the extravagant banquet hall. His heart is thrumming with excitement mixed with a tinge of nervousness and he laces his fingers together in an attempt to stop the trembling in his hands. He bounces on the balls of his feet and he can’t hide the smile on his lips, he feels happy tonight. Jongin is the son of a family that owned a national bank, so naturally his family was often invited to these parties.

Truthfully, he disliked attending them. To be honest, who would like them? It was always a way for people to mingle for the sake of their businesses, never for anything else. If you didn’t have money like the rest, no one liked you. If you didn’t force yourself to become partners with others, people would talk and give you a hard time. This was something Jongin learned when he was a young child, having been dragged to what would be his first party.

He’d been in awe of the beauty of it all, not knowing that it was just a display of money for when he was a child that was never on his mind. As he grew older, he tried to keep the mentality that money was not everything. It was something his parents did not believe in but were able to feign for the sake of their business, not that anyone could say anything to them after all. The Kim family was powerful.

Jongin was the youngest son. His elder sisters have all left the family home to marry and manage their own branches of the company in different parts of the country. His eldest sister was located in Busan while his other sister was in Jeonju. Jongin was set to inherit a branch of his own when he was ready, but for now he was just trying to survive University. He was the tender age of 22 and thinking about the business was not something his parents were forcing on him just yet.

“Good evening Jongin,” a very familiar smooth voice pulls him out of his thoughts and his smile grows into a full blown grin when he sees who’s he’s been looking forward to meeting again all night. He shifts slightly and makes room for said person to take a spot beside him since he decided to situate himself between a pillar and a beautiful vase. Jongin reaches out to shake the person’s hand and his heart sings when soft fingers linger much too long against his own.

“Hello Kyungsoo,” Jongin says with a shy smile and Kyungsoo’s brilliant cheeks tint with pink as he stands beside Jongin, purposely pressing their arms together. Now, this handsome man beside him was Do Kyungsoo, heir to a chain of Do restaurants that were known for their 4 star cuisine. The Do’s owned numerous restaurants strewn all over South Korea as well as Japan and their restaurants were always frequented by wealth who wanted to discuss business deals over good food.

Jongin met Kyungsoo when he was 14 years old. Of course they’d met at a party and Jongin had been trying to hide out at that time since the adults were going to participate in some kind of auction. He’d gone to the washroom and was surprised when he saw another boy in there around his age, sitting on the floor with his head in his lap. Jongin stared for a little too long which made the boy lift his head and it was then that he was graced with the most expressive eyes he’d ever seen.

Jongin at 14 had no thoughts other than this boy was really good looking, very good looking. He was almost like a doll of sorts with porcelain skin and dark features. However as he stepped closer he could see little acne scars and very bushy eyebrows, this made him feel more relaxed because this was a person after all. Jongin didn’t say much but the boy patted the spot beside him, raising an eyebrow before he’d asked if Jongin wanted a seat as well.

That was what sparked what Jongin would consider a friendship like that of soulmates. He’d talked to Kyungsoo for the entirety of the night, blatantly ignoring the time that passed quickly and they’d been forced to part when their parents came looking for them. Unfortunately Jongin hadn’t gotten Kyungsoo’s number that night but turns out he didn’t need it because the coming Monday at school, he saw Kyungsoo walking through the halls.

He’d learned that Kyungsoo was a year older than him and that he had no intention of severing their connection in the banquet bathroom either. Both boys became the closest of friends which also made their parents become friends as well. Considering how often they spent at one another’s homes it wasn’t hard for the Kim’s and the Do’s to bond as well. However when Jongin turned 17, that was when things began to change.

At 17 Jongin began to see his best friend in another light, one dyed by a delicate pink. Every time he saw Kyungsoo his spirits would be lifted, every time he heard Kyungsoo laugh his heart would sing and every time he saw Kyungsoo cry he would cry too. He’d thought that it possibly just him coming to love Kyungsoo as his friend but then a girl named Bae Joohyun came into the picture.

Like them she was the daughter of a high ranking family, specifically that in the makeup department and she’d come to join them at a party one time. She’d gotten a little too friendly with Kyungsoo that night and frankly Jongin didn’t like it. His heart was more than confused and he’d quaintly excused himself when Joohyun laughed and squeezed Kyungsoo’s thigh with her perfect hands.

Jongin escaped to the confines of an open stairwell and he leaned against the railing with a sigh, his white breath vanishing into the night sky. Kyungsoo had followed and demanded to know what was wrong. It wasn’t like Jongin to keep secrets and Kyungsoo had been irritated with his strange behaviour the past few weeks. Jongin despite being afraid of his best friend’s reaction sputtered everything.

He didn’t expect his emotions to overwhelm him that night but they did and even though he was sobbing profusely Kyungsoo held him dear and whispered that he too felt the same things. Jongin didn’t understand it all, being in love with another man but at that age of course he wouldn’t. They grew up in a sheltered society. The world was becoming more open to gender and sexuality but in the high society they like to keep their heads turned away.

And so began Kyungsoo and Jongin’s secret relationship. They still spent time with one another, sleeping over at each other’s homes but unlike before when they stayed up watching movies, now they made love under the sheets. Now whispers between them consisted of love confessions and desires that made their cheeks burn and their bodies hot. As they grew older they only became more skillful in hiding their relationship but they still enjoyed the thrill of loving one another in any secluded space they could find at a party like tonight’s.

“You have something on your mind,” Kyungsoo says thoughtfully and Jongin looks down at him with a knowing smirk. He shrugs and doesn’t say anything. Since last year he’s had a thought every time he and Kyungsoo spent time together at these parties, but he’d never had the courage to act on his thoughts until tonight. Tonight would be the night that things would change and he hoped all would go well.

“I hope you’re prepared for the summer hyung,” Jongin grins and the way Kyungsoo’s expression glows makes him giddy inside. They’d been planning for some time now to hideaway for the summer at one of their summer homes, preferably Kyungsoo’s since Jongin’s sisters’ occasionally used the Kim’s with their families. Both he and Kyungsoo usually spent the summer working with their parents but they’d both been given a one month vacation for what their parents assumed was a friendly road trip.

“We’re leaving tomorrow aren’t we?” Kyungsoo has a small furrow between his brows and Jongin can hear the gears of his brain whirring as he thinks of what he needed even though he was probably perfectly packed and ready to go. Jongin hums to himself quietly and he looks up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, they were all so beautiful. He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him so he meets his gaze,

“We can even leave tonight if you’d like,” Jongin tells him and Kyungsoo frowns, a common reaction when he’s trying to understand something. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but he can’t when suddenly the music changes. The couple quiets as soft tunes make their way from wall to wall, and Jongin looks longingly at the dance floor that was always empty since it was seen as an old tradition.

“Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song,” Jongin leans down to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear and he can see the way his lover’s eyes grow fond. The two look out onto the empty dance floor both wanting the same thing. Dancing was something they did together often. Since childhood Jongin was a lover of dance and he shared it with Kyungsoo as they grew together. They danced together in the secrecy of their bedrooms, bodies close and eyes closed as they held one another.

“May I please have this dance?” Jongin steps away from the wall and he places one hand behind his back, the other copying a gesture he only saw in movies as he bows. Kyungsoo is absolutely shocked and he can hear the beat of the music resonating deep inside of him. But with Jongin here in front of him, he isn’t afraid. They were no longer their 14 and 15 year old selves, ashamed of who they were. They were now young adults and very much in love.

“You better not let me fall mister,” Kyungsoo teases as he takes Jongin’s hand, purposely intertwining their fingers as his lover leads him out to the dancefloor. Jongin smiles and he looks over his shoulder to give Kyungsoo a reassuring smile as he walks with his head high. He can hear the way that the collective chatter begins to quiet down and he fears the idea of looking around. So he keeps his focus clear, this was all about him and Kyungsoo.

“Don’t worry, you can step on my feet, like you _always_ do,” Jongin teases and Kyungsoo immediately retaliates with a slap against his back. At that Jongin trips in surprise and Kyungsoo holds in his cackles as they make they way across the grand floors, their footsteps loud as they cross the room.

They reach the middle of the dance floor after a number of strides and Jongin turns around, eyes on the chandelier above to make sure they were directly underneath it. Kyungsoo laughs out loud, a bright sound that carries over their song. Jongin can feel his nerves humming as he pulls Kyungsoo flush against him and his lover seems to show no hesitance, his eyes only looking up at Jongin.

“This right here, is all about us,” Jongin whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear and he takes the lead. They dance like they do in their bedrooms. At first it begins professionally, their postures perfect and their steps together. But as the song carries on Kyungsoo can’t help but sing along like he would if they were alone. Jongin does as well and his voice only causes disharmony since he can’t reach the high notes and Kyungsoo laughs loudly.

For a moment they completely forget about everyone else and all they can see is one another. Years of hiding are lost in moments as they hold each other’s hands and spin around like children. At some point Jongin loses his footing and ends up stepping on Kyungsoo’s foot which results in a small banter between the two about who could dance better. Jongin pouts when their song fades and he holds Kyungsoo’s hands in his own,

“That was no fair, you tripped me,” he accuses and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongin purses his lips and he decides to undo one of the buttons on Kyungsoo’s vest which makes his lover roll his eyes again, harsher this time to the point Jongin fears that his beautiful eyes are going to fall out. Kyungsoo looks wonderful like this he thinks. Eyes squinted and cheeks prevalent as he laughs freely, his head tilts back a little and his heart shaped lips are slightly askew in the best way possible. The lights above create shadows on his face and Jongin finds himself falling in love all over again.

“So, about that summer vacation, we should probably go tonight,” Kyungsoo says sheepishly and when the high of their moment dies down they begin to feel the questioning stares of the judgemental folk around them. Jongin doesn’t disagree and he holds out his hand once more. Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together and they walk with their heads held high as they walk towards the exit.

On their way out both Jongin and Kyungsoo meet their parents eyes and they can only see overwhelming approval and warmth. Once they’ve exited the banquet hall Kyungsoo takes the lead and they arrive at his car moments after. Kyungsoo removes his blazer and tie, tossing them into the backseat while Jongin does the same. Jongin then gives Kyungsoo a hand in undoing the rest of the buttons of Kyungsoo’s vest and he throws it in with the rest of their clothes.

Jongin pauses when he sees a very familiar suitcase and duffel bag sitting on the backseat and he closes the back door, skipping up to the passenger seat. He sits down and gets comfortable while Kyungsoo ignites the engine. He makes a movement to turn on the air conditioning but Jongin stops him. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else and he holds his hand, looking over his shoulder as he pulls out of the lot.

“And you were making fun of me for being too eager about our trip,” Jongin mumbles and Kyungsoo chuckles lowly. It warms up Jongin’s insides and his heart swells with love for this man. To be honest Jongin had already put his suitcase inside of his own car, since he didn’t know which one they’d be taking and it seems like Kyungsoo had dropped by his home first, because that suitcase in the back was undoubtedly his own.

“Shush now, we have a long drive ahead of us,” Kyungsoo’s voice soothes Jongin in all of the right ways and he rolls down the window, eyes closed as he relaxes. The night summer wind is cool on his skin and he smiles when he feels plush lips kissing the back of his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
